Is she...nuts?
by Airea
Summary: I was high on many a hypering drug. But I'm puting it up anyway!
1. Default Chapter Title

This is Airea again. This is going to be my first insane fic.   
::five heads pop up::   
'what is she going to do to us!:'   
'Duo'   
'Yes Herro'   
'Shut up'   
'That wasn't nice Herro'   
'Don't mess with them little one.'   
'But it wasn't nice! Herro be nice! Justice!'   
::All::'Wu Fei!'   
"All of you! Quite! I'm trying to write!"   
'Alright'   
'Okay'   
'......'   
'Never! Justi-mumph'::ever heard of duck tape?::   
'Ome mo Koroso'   
"I don't think so Herro."::takes gun away::   
"You could hurt some one with that thing!"   
::sweat drop::   
"Well, you can! Oi! I almost forgot!"   
::digs though magic bag of tortures and Characters::   
"Here they are!"   
Sets seven not-so-happy girls on the table.   
"Hilde, Relena, Noin, Une, Dorthey, Catherine, Sally. You know these guys."   
Run to their guys   
::Noin and Une:: 'We want our Guys!!'   
"fine fine, hold on a sec..."   
::digs though Bag::   
"one down one to...get back here Zecks! I promise I won't cut your hair, I'm doing that to   
Duo."   
::best friend appears:: "Take that back. Or I shoot. "Holds out gun.   
::Laughs nervously:: "Fine fine I won't do that to Duo then, or Zecks Ok?"   
::Best friend:: "You had better not. I'll sit here and watch."   
"Fine"::gets Zecks and Treize and put them on the table. Looks at the seven couples::   
"sigh"   
::best friend:: "Are you sure this can't be yaoi?" ::forces Duo and Herro to stand together::   
"Yes, I'm sure. :Puts them back with their rightful partners:: "Now get your mind out of   
the gutters"   
::Best Friend:: "But it's Fun there!"   
"Be quite, your scaring the characters."   
::sticks out tongue at Author:: 

Sorry folks, I got....sidetracked? In this story all the said characters are in a   
sleepover. Lots of potential for wackiness! Warning. Sugar, Coke, chocolate, shaving   
cream, and gel. Along with hyperness and achole. Read and review all! On with the story!   
'Finally....'   
"Who said that!?!"   
::giggles::   
::takes tape off Wu Fei's mouth:: "now be good! the storys starting."   
Nights of madness Part 1   


It was a good night at the Winner residence. The boys were holding a sleep over at   
the mansion and had invited everyone from old times. It was just the five of them and they   
were cleaning up the house, having given all the maids and butlers the week off so they   
could have some privacy. Quatre was in the kitchens, making goodies and treats. Duo was   
a constant visitor. Trowa was dusting, Herro was fixing rooms and Bathrooms, and Wu   
Fei was Tying up lose ends.   
::ding dong::   
Trowa wordlessly got up and opened the door.   
"Welcome Zecks. I trust you have games to play? On the phone you said you had lots."   
Zecks held up a bag that made...interesting noises as he did.   
"I don't want to know. Set it in the living room. Wait in there. We're not getting started   
until everyone's here. The living room is in that room over there. I have to get back to   
work." he took up his dust rag again and went upstairs.   
::ding dong::   
Herro grumbled as he sprinkled more 'Bon Ami' in the toilet. He put down his rags   
and went down to the ground floor to awnser the door.   
"Hello Trieze. I trust you have everything with you?   
"I have"   
"Wait for the party in the living room. Zecks is already here."   
Herro showed him to the Living room and went back to work.   
::ding dong::   
Quatre had just put one of the last remaining trays of cookies on the baquent table   
when he heard the door bell. He got up and went to get it.   
"Hello Miss Relena! How nice of you to come."   
She gave him a quick hug.   
"Hello to you to Quatre! I trust you are doing well?   
"Very well. Though I must insist that you come inside. It is cold."   
Relena laughed. "Wait in the Living room, right?"   
Quatre added his own. "Right. I would join you to. But I have to finish the food."   
"That's alright. I know my way.Later"   
"Later"   
::ding dong::   
Wu Fei was in the Great Hall when the door bell rang. He went to get it.   
"Who are you?"   
"Hilde, you remember me right?"   
"The girl that Duo likes, so he invited you to get some. I remember you. You will wait in   
the living room."   
Hilde sweatdroped."Um..right."   
::ding dong::   
Trowa wordlessly got up again and went to the door. This time it was-   
"Trowa!" Catherine said as she gave him a hug. "It's been so long sense I last saw you!"   
Trowa returned the hug a bit and pushed her away.   
"Welcome Catherine. I trust your way here was fun?"   
"It was ok. Has the party started yet?"   
"Not yet. Follow me."   
He took her to the living room and got back to work.   
::ding dong::   
Duo stopped sneaking and got the door.   
"Hello Dorthey."   
"Hello Duo."   
"Quatre's busy right now, but can I take you to the living room? That's where everyone is   
waiting."   
"I'll go alone then. That door right?"   
"How did you know?"   
"Do you really want to know?"   
"Not really"   
::ding dong::   
Duo had just walked away muttering 'he looks so innocent too' when the door bell   
rang again and Wu Fei got there first.   
"You are?"   
"Wu Fei, that's not how-ouch! Fine, I'm leaving!"   
'Finally'   
"Chang Wu Fei." Noin soluted. "Thanks for the invitation."   
"Your Welcome. Follow me."   
::ding dong::   
Quatre had just finished, for good, the last of the treats. And to celebrate he   
awnsered the door.   
"Hello Sally!"   
"Hello Quatre."   
"Tired?"   
"Yes, I had a four hour ride."   
"Better get your energy back. There is a night ahead of us."   
Sally laughed, "Yes, there is."   
I'll show you to the living room. The only one missing is Lady Une."   
::ding dong::   
"And that should be her" Trowa said.   
He went to the Door and there was a gentleman there. With many more on the   
way. Lady Une was not to far behind. "Um..do you really need all this?" he said as the   
fifth bag came in and the men left.   
"Of course! now where is the party?" 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
What should happen next! What is Trieze and Herro planing? Why did Lady Une need   
those bags? Why did Sally need a four hour ride when she lives next store?Will the   
authoress finally loose it completely, or has she already?! Will there even be a second part?   
All up to you my readers! Your input is necessary for this story! Review and get your name   
published! 

::The Pilots heads pop up::   
Wu Fei:Weak, just because you have writers block you demand reviews!   
Quatre: I think she's being nice, she hasn't even made anyone kiss yet. I like this story.   
Herro: you should, your her idol.   
Quatre: Nani!   
Airea:Shhhhhh!   
Quatre: it's true!?!   
Airea:Yea, it is. Herro, how did you know?   
Herro:I noticed that you have only pictures of him, or with him in it. I think you must of   
had a memory shortage, and threw out most of your stuff, but couldn't get rid of that stuff.   
What was I supposed to think?   
Airea:Completely and utterly correct. Why am I not surprised?   
Trowa:Why are you still writing?   
Best friend:Stop writing or I'll make Duo and Herro Kiss..   
Airea:Don't you Dare!::clutches key bored to chest.::   
::Best friend grabs keyboard and begins to type.. 

Herro slowly reached behind Duo's back and grabbed his waist. Duo looked at him   
and started giving him butterfly kisses.... 

Airea: Sammmm! ::Grabs it back::Sorry Guys.   
Herro and Duo:Ick!   
Herro: If you let that happen again...   
Airea:I know, I know "Ome mo Koroso", right?   
Trowa:If you stop writing now...   
Airea: Got it! 

Je ni Minna! Later! Review!   
Wu Fei: Weakling!   
Airea:Shut up!   


MgCaffrey@home.com   
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Hey Kiddies! This is part two of "Is she...nuts?" I think most of us agree I am. I desided to have T&Q together. So there will be a little yaoi in this, but not much. Of course I haven't realy shown any _real_ crazyness yet....be afraid, be very afraid....   
Heero:Of what ? A potionaly sex-crazed autheress? Why?   
Airea : I have the power.   
Heero:You have no power over me.   
Airea:Oh ya, then why are you in a girls ballet tutou.   
Heero:Ack!   
Best Friend: Heero would not say 'Ack'(over AOL)   
Airea: Ok, how about...   
Heero:hn   
BF:better...better...   
Airea:::Sigh::....   
Heero:::Glare::  
BF:Perfect!   
Airea: now that that little argument is over...::turns on Quatre's voice and music mix on her Mac, stairs at self-drawn Quatre posters and notes to update Quatre section of web site when she has time::....I can't help it...   
  
In this when the party realy gets started. Sorry it took so long to get out kiddies. I break the ice with a nice healthy game of 'Truth or Dare', only Duo get's his nose in it and it gets a bit more interesting.   
Duo: Why are you picking on me!?!   
Airea: it's fun   
Duo: But I'll get Sam to get you if you do.   
Airea:Samantha is out of town, the only way we're talking now is though AOL. She can not safe you. Besides, she just signed off.   
Duo:He...he...heero?   
Heero:What, I'm busy.   
Duo:What are you doing?Huh, whats that? Relena!   
Heero: Duo no Baka! ::pulls curtian out of Hammer space::  
Duo:::Blink, blink::   
Airea: Now I made it perfectly clear that this was not a yaoi story but they still find a way to..oh well.   


Quatre: Airea?   
Airea:Yes Quatre-sama.::glow::   
Quatre: Are you realy crazy?   
Airea: Well, yes and no.   
Quatre:Yes and no?   
Airea:I'm crazy only to those close to me. To strangers I'm just.....odd.   
Quatre: Your lonely, aren't you?   
Airea:.....yes.....::sniff, sniff::   
Quatre:I'll be your friend!(A/N this is a joke)   
Airea:::looks up:: Thank you Quatre-sama! 

BF::eyes Duo::  
Duo::looks nervious::   
Airea: Alright, Sam is not as pure as me, this might be bad.   
Hilde: Nothing I can't handle   
Airea:After the story. No killing autheress's friends till after the story.   
Friend 2(call her 'VW"): Hey Kat!   
Airea:I'm Airea here.   
VW:Oops! Hey this is the Gundon...er whatever fic you were telling me about!   
::ALL:: GUNDAM!   
VW:right   
Airea: Is anyone else comming, VG, or WC....   
VW: Don't know why your calling him that, but 'WC' is com-   
WC:Kat-   
::ALL:: AIREA!   
WC: Good grief. SO...::looks at fic:: What am doing in a fic, and where is that Quatre boy so I can him beat up.   
Quatre::eep::   
Airea: You will do no such thing. You will get out your *****(I'll give clues though the fic as to what we're playing) cards, and sit down, so we can play.   
WC:ok   
VW: Can I play?   
WC and Airea:Sure   
Airea: I have to write a story at the same time, go easy on me WC. And no Killing Quatre!   
WC: :P   
VW:You like WC, don't you?   
Airea:I....um...well....****

**Is she....nuts?******

****The gang sat aroung the room. Quatre was in the center of the room, he felt it was his job to act as host. 

"Welcome. I have planned a eventful evening. I had a list somewhere..." 

::Voice from the heavens, ok, me:: here. ::gives Quatre list:: 

Duo stood up. "Hey! Airea! Want to come down?"   
  
The voice came in again , "Only if my friends can come." 

"Er....ok! I can handle three more Americians!" 

::Almighty Autheress::"Actually I like to think of my self as Irish, WC likes to think of himself as Scottish, and VW likes to think of herself as itialian. But we'll be there in three, two, one.." 

Airea, WC and VW apper. 

"You just wanted to come down to stop from loosing, admit it."VW said. 

"I admit it.You killed my unicorn and I was down to five life points" Airea sat on a couch and put her labtop on her lap."Hey guys. Now, lets get this going." 

The GW crew stared at the new comers. WC did make Trowa move so he could sit next to Airea. VW eyed Zecks. Noin sat next to him posseively.   
Airea, noticing what was happening began to type. 'Quatre cleared his...' 

Quatre cleared his throut and read the first item on the list. "T and D? T and D.....Truth or Dare!" 

"Bravo. You are so smart." Duo said sarcasticly.   
  
Airea looked at him warningly. "That might have been a bad move Duo....hehehe..." ::click, click, click.... 

Suddenly Trowa tackled him. "Say it nice! Now!" He said as he tackled him to the ground. "I ment it nice, honest! Quatre is really smart! really!" 

"Just a note" Airea said to Duo as she helped him back up, and Trowa and Quatre cudduled. "I like Quatre too, it's best not to tease him."   
  
"I'll make a note." Duo said. Airea noticed Hilde was glaring at her."Hilde, get over it. I'll try not to let it happen again. ok?" Hilde looked doughtful ......"Okay" 

Airea sat down again and began to write again. 'Lady Une and Treize who had..' 

Lady Une and Treize who had been more or less scilent spoke up. "Who goes first?" Lady Une asked. "How about you lady?" Treize repled 

Everyone more or less agreed. 

"VW."  
"huh?"   
"Truth or Dare?"   
"Truth"   
"How much do you know about us?"   
"Very little, Airea's filling me in as this goes. Your name is....., Airea help me out here."   
"Who?  
"The one who tackled...the braided one."   
Everyone chuckled   
"That would be Trowa Barton. The circus one and Catherins brother."   
"Right! Trowa. Truth or Dare?"   
"Truth"   
"Are you and Quatre an....active couple?"   
"How do you know who Quatre is?" Dorothey asked   
Airea chuckled, "You can't be my friend and not know. Your supposed to awnser, Trowa."   
"Yes." Trowa and Quatre awnsered together.   
"That was an awnser." Noin stated   
"Quatre."   
"Yes love?"   
"Truth or Dare?"   
"Truth"   
"Am I the only one that sees a pattern here?" WC asked.   
"How much do you love me?"   
"If the world was a gold mine..."   
Three minutes later.   
"...and I would jump the whole thing in one flying leap and..."   
Airea popped more asprin in her mouth.   
VW just drooled.   
WC looked dreamy and glanced at a certian autheress.   
Noin leaned on Zecks and snored.   
Zecks looked bored out of his mind.   
Dorothey looked...even more freaky then normal.   
Heero was staring at Relena,   
Who was staring at him.   
Wu Fei just said 'weak' under his breath over and over..   
Lady and Treize just looked blank   
"He's fluent" Airea stated   
"I didn't know one could do that with one's body." Sally said   
"This is sooo fun..." Hilde droned   
"Our chats in AOL are clean compared to some of that." VW said   
Airea looked up from the labtop.   
"ENOUGH!"   
"Huh! What is it Airea?" Quatre asked   
"We get the point. Ask some one else." Airea said. It was probally best to move on.   
"Uh. ok. Duo, Truth or Dare?"   
"Dare!" Duo said   
"I dare you to....kiss Hilde on the lips"   
"Ok" he leaned in.   
"French Kiss!" Quatre added   
Duo was now nervious. He leaned in and in a moment he and Hilde were up saying things like "that was....fun." and "Duo, what exactly did you last eat?"   
"Eh....Airea?"   
"Go ahead, shoot."   
"Shoot? ok" he got his gun out.   
"Don't make me slap you, I ment ask the question."   
"Ok, Truth or Dare."  
"Let's make it even, Dare. It probally isn't safe, but....I'll do it any way."   
"I dare you too...."   
Minutes passed   
"Duo, it's christmas....tell me already!"   
"Promase me you won't get me for this!"  
"Free coupon. One free, no after tast Dare."   
"I dare you to....no that's been done.."   
Airea looked nervious now.   
" Cuddle with WC!"   
She now looked very nervious. WC on the other hand looked thrilled.   
"Ok, how does one go about doing that?"   
Everyone facefalted.   
"You don't know how to...cuddle?" Noin asked/wondered   
"Eh....no. I have never had a boyriend, and I tend to avoid that kind of thing any way. Will a hug do? I can do that."   
"No I want you to cuddle."Duo said firmly   
" I don't know how! How can you expect me to if I don't know how!?"   
"WC knows how! He'll...help."Duo chuckled   
"I don't like that tone Bud." WC said warningly   
"Just do it!" VW said. "I want a turn"   
"Zecks and I will coddle, take notes."   
"We will?"   
"Yep!"   
Zecks and Noin Cuddled   
"Oh! Thats cuddling" Airea exclaimed   
Airea and WC cuddled.   
"That was easy!"Airea said.   
WC was some where else.   
"Okay, um...VW, anyone you have no clue it is?"   
"Ya, her."   
"Ok, Sally, Truth or Dare."   
"Truth"   
"Are you and Wu-man a couple?"   
"Mine name's not Wu-man! Jus-"   
"Yes I know, 'Justice', Sally.."   
"Yes we are. Why else would I live next store. Do you honestly think he meditats that much.?"   
VW looked at WC and Airea.   
"VW! Just because we both meditate alot is no reason to let your mind go to the gutter!"   
WC giggled   
She kept looking. Others joined her.   
"Sally, please...ask a question before I turn into a beet."   
"Um...Noin."   
"Yes."   
"Now that the war is long gone, are you and Zeck making any plans to get married?"   
"Well, he hasen't asked but I'm sure..."   
" I will soon, the rings comming in."   
The room was quite.   
"I don't like scilence." Airea said.::click, click, click...::   
"Ok,"Noin said "Hilde."   
"Dare."   
"I dare you to..."   
"Not again" Airea said.   
"To put your hands in Duo's pants!, deep!"   
"Noin!" Airea said.   
"I'll do it!" Hlde said   
She did, Duo was more then pleased.   
Airea mumbled to her self.'Had to be GW, couldn't be Sailor Moon. Noooo. That would be far too easy, far to clean..'   
VW chuckled.   
"Hilde, after you wash your hands, would you ask a question."   
"Ok, " she came back. "Catherine."   
"Dare."   
"Sing"   
"Um..what"   
"Um...'I'm a little teapot'"   
"Um,...ok"   
She did   
::Everyone::Blink, blink.   
"Heero"   
"hm"   
"Truth or Dare"   
"Dare"   
"I dare you to scream to the sky the following words."   
"And those words would be..."   
"'I love Relena!'"   
"Misson Accepted, I LOVE RELENA!"   
" I love you too, Heero!" Relena threw his arms around him and, and Airea was proud to reconize it, cuddled.   
"That's cuddling!" Airea said   
"Yes. Very good. Your very smart." Treize said   
"Be nice. I'm learning." Airea pouted   
"Watch it smile boy." WC said testily   
" Ya, watch it!...hey, I can take care of my self! But You can speake up for me if you want."   
"Heero, your turn"Airea said.   
"Ok, Wu Fei."   
"Yuy"   
"Truth or Dare"   
"Truth"   
"How long have you been having intercourse with Sally."   
"Four months. Treize, Truth or Dare."   
"Truth"   
"We have a room full of cowards."Duo said.  
"How could you have a daughter by anther woman when you have lady?"   
" I hadn't met Lady yet. Zecks."   
"Save it. Dare."   
"Noin seems to like hentai, go into that room over there and..."   
" I get the picture."   
ticktockticktockticktockticktockZECKS oh! Zecks, more!.............   
The room fell scilent of all chatter.   
"I didn't need to hear that" Airea said  
"None of us did." said Catherine   
They came out.   
"That was quite entertaining. Ask your question, it is not allowed to be a dare." Airea told him   
"You're no fun."Zecks said   
"And your no virgin. Choose a person." Airea said shortly " I was trying to keep the rating down."   
"Oh, sorry. Dorothey."   
"Truth."   
"Who do you go with?"   
"Um..I'm not sure she'll like to be revield...."   
Airea was interested. "You have to tell."   
"Okay....Catherine!"(A/N I know, totally off, but I won't stick her with a FRIEND, and only Catherine was free.)   
"You and Catherine are a active couple?"Airea said. Trying to comperhend the new information.   
"Yes. We have been for two weeks. Une. Truth or Dare."   
"Dare."Une said shortly   
Dorothey looked at Airea. "Please, it's already been done..."   
"Well....okay. Go on you two!"   
"Thanks Dorthey and Airea!" Treize said as Une lead him to the closet.   
"Keep it down! I want clean dreams tonight!" Airea yelled after them.   
After much waiting and a peek at flesh when the door open on them, they came out.   
"That was something I did not need to see..."Airea said.   
"Airea, you could be a bit less moralistic. Ask ahead Une."VW said   
"Ok. Relena. I don't think Airea's gonna let that happen again-"   
"Danm strate I'm not." Airea   
"Exactly, so Truth or Dare."   
"Truth"   
"Has Heero ever bedded with you?"   
"Yes" Relena said happily.   
Airea just covered her face 'It's Hormone day! Caloo, caleee..' she sang under her breath   
"Yep! Don't you love it!:" Duo said cheerfully   
" Maybe she'd upset because she dosen't have a man." Dorothey said, "Or a girl."   
"Yes she does, WC!" Treize exclaimed.   
"Will you plaese get off the subject." Airea wepted   
"Okay, guys, this may be funny, but it is getting old and-" Relena was interuptrd   
"No it's not!" Hilde said.   
"Please, comedy should not be at the authers expence." Relena said.   
"Thank you Relena." Airea said.   
"You know you like it! Comon Airea! What 15 year old girl dosen't like hentai?" Duo said   
"I don't, now change the subject-or I will!" Airea exclaimed "Relena, carry on."   
"WC, Truth or Dare."   
"Dare"   
"Dance"   
"To what"   
"Ummm...Animal Channel."   
Airea::faints::   
"Dude, we knocked out the auther."VW said   
"But she's still typing."Hilde added   
"Catherine, turn the music on." WC ordered. "This is gonna be fun!"   
Airea awoke at the end of the dance.   
"Good god!" Airea exclaimed.   
The music stoped and WC sat down.   
"Well, everyone's been. What next one the list?" VW asked   
Airea slapped herself in the face.   
"Spin the bottle" She and Quatre said in sinc.   
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>   
Airea:Ahhhhhhhhhh I'm going mad!!!!!   
VW:You've been mad.   
Airea:Oh, ya.   
What do you think kiddies! Good bad, defentally dirty. I'm going to lose it soon if I haven't already. Read and review!   
  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  


  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Part three. And it seems like only yesterday that I was wondering if this would work....those were the days, no sex-crazed characters, less madness....to late now. Unfortionalty, for me any way, it's 'spin the bottle' time. I'm going into level three creazy here..HELP!!!   
VW: But I'm Having fun!::chants::write, write, write::   
Duo::Write, write, write, write::   
Everyone::write, write-   
Airea:FINE!   
All:Yah!!!!!   
Airea:What we fanfic writers do for love of our characters. Iwas up till two in the morning writing the last part , and now I'm already working on the next part...that was eight hours ago! These stories are taking over my life....what's worse, I'm letting em.   
Quatre:Yep, cause you love us right?   
Airea:Yep, I do love you guys, but behave this time.   
Zecks: Your no fun!   
Airea:Don't go there.   
VW: Your craby today.   
AireaYa, sorry...I know what to do!::puts on head phones and starts dancing::   
Hilde:What is she listening to?   
WC &VW:'Power of Love'   
Heero:She does this often?   
WC & VW: very   
WC: I've never heard it my self though, she always uses head phones. She'll be in a great mood when she's done.   
Airea: Oh! I'll put it on speaker. ::changes attachment:: There!   
::music starts::   
Duo: This is kinda groovy...hey Hilde!   
Hilde: Right with ya!   
::they dance::   
::thiry seconds later::   
::All couples are dancing, VW WC and Airea dance alone.::   
Airea:'You've got to belieeeeeeeeeve!, In the Poooower of love'   
VW:'It give meeeaning to each moment, it's what our Heeeearts are all made of'   
VW &Airea: "You've got to belieeeeeve, in the power of loooove...'   
::song ends::   
Quatre: That was fun!   
Airea: Thanks, I do it often enough. We'd better get going, I don't want to babble endless-   
AJ:Kat!   
All: It's Airea here! A-ri-a.   
AJ:Screw ball central. So, 'Airea', what am I doing here?   
Airea: I have no idea, but WC, and VW tried to find us a way to get out before, but couldn't. I think your stuck. Basic information. This is a fanfiction, it's of Gundam Wing, and it the ficcy is Called "is she....nuts?"   
AJ: Who nuts?   
Airea: It's just a name.   
AJ: No, who is it talking about?   
Airea: oh, me.   
AJ:yes   
VW:Duh! 

Airea: Look I'm starting the fic already! You guys come when you feel like it. Comon Cracters.   
Duo: :P:P:P We got Airea!   
Heero: ::smirk::   
Hilde:Comon Girl friends, let hang with the authoress.::All girls follow::   
Quatre: Us to guys!   
Wu fei: Airea is strong!   
Airea: ::blush::   
Sally: That is quite the compliment.   
Relena:I think your the queen bee here.   
Airea:It feels good to have this happen to me for once.   
Trowa: What do you mean?   
Airea: I love being the outcast, really, but this is fun to.   
Duo: Your the outcast at school?   
Airea:Ya. But, my friends make it worth it. I have only loyal, true, and honest friends. I have a very difficult test they have to pass before I even bother remembring thier names. Speaking of them....three...two...one...   
VW WC and AJ: Wait-up!   
Airea: I try to be just as loyal. Will be entering fic-dom in 3, 2,...1 

"Is she....nuts?" Part 3

Airea:I'm good.   
Lady Une: Yes, you are. 

>>> 

The G-gang had moved the table out so that could sit on the floor. It was the best way to play this. This is a more simple way to do this kiddies, get out a sheet of notebook paper, and a pencil I'll be here when you come back.... 

Got it, good. Draw a circle. a mid-size one. On the top put Heero. Then going clockwise, put 18 names. this order.   
1)(top) Heero   
2)Relena   
3)Duo   
4)Hilde   
5)Trowa   
6)Catherine   
7)Quatre   
8)Dorothey   
9)Wu Fei   
10)Sally   
11)Zecks   
12)Nion   
13)Treize   
14)Lady Une   
15)AJ   
16)WC   
17)VW   
18)Airea   


So the group sat in this order and-   
Trowa: I don't like this order.   
Quatre: I don't eather   
Catherine: no way   
Dorthey: This was thought up by the consertives, wasn't it?   
Airea: By the yaoi haters? yes.   
Duo: I don't mind it.   
Airea: your not gay, let me fix this.::scribbles in writing pad:: How's this?   
1)(top) Heero   
2)Relena   
3)Duo   
4)Hilde   
_5)Trowa_   
_6)Quatre_   
_7)Catherine_   
_8)Dorothey_   
9)Wu Fei   
10)Sally   
11)Zecks   
12)Nion   
13)Treize   
14)Lady Une   
15)AJ   
16)WC   
17)VW   
18)Airea   
Trowa: Much better.   
Airea: Can I get on with the story now?   
Catherine: yes. 

They sat in THAT order. THAT order! And Airea got up to get a bottle. She walked to the kicten and went up to the fridge. 'Hum....what souold I have in the fridge?' She thought to her self.'lots of laugh potential. But should I?' she pondered, her ethics and her sence of humer in bloody battle. 'I should!' her ethics dead on the kicten floor. She looked down at the pathic mass of white as she grabed for the door. 'I'll pick it up later. But I think I'll have more fun with out it now.' She opened the door. 

Inside was an...interesting collection of objects. Speed dry 2000 hair gel, Hungry man Dinner kits. Those were weird. There seemed to be like...a million of them. They were simply titaled, 'for when Wu Fei or Trowa cooks'. (A/N take off.) Those ended just where a pile of odd, tan-paper covered pakeges started. Opon picking one of these up she found that it was light, and yet felt dence. She open one side to expose a wad of bills that was more then a little tempting. She looked at the sign over it. 'Quatre's weekly allowence'.   
"Kuso" she said softly. "Dam, Quatre, I knew you were rich, but..." 

VW walked in and say Airea looking at the freezer."Look, Air, mind hurring up?!" 

Airea put the pakage back in the fridge and stuffed the wad of bills in her pocket. Then she grabed a empty wine bottle, picked her ethics up again, and followed VW down stairs. Suddenly anther person appered in the living room. Best friend, here after called, Sam.   
"Where's Airea?" She asked.   
Duo woke up."You mean she's back!"   
"Yes I am. Hello Sam. I thought you were leaving again?"Airea asked her friend.   
"Have you been treating Duo well?"   
"Yes, I havn't done anthing really bad yet."   
"ok, I have to go, back later!"   
"Bye Sam" Airea said as Sam disappered.   
"Can we play now?" asked Hilde.   
"Sure, I just wanted a good bottle." She set it down. "Lets play!"   
"You lied! You had Trowa beat the crap out of me!" Duo cried   
"Sure, but Sam has no way of knowing that." Airea replied.   
Duo puoted.   
"Airea can I go first?" Noin asked.   
"I see no reason why no-" Airea got interupted.   
"I will" Heero said harshly.   
"No I will": Wu Fei said as his sword appered.   
"SHUT-UP!!!!" Airea screamed above the arguing that had ensued.   
"I'll go. Understood?" Airea said in a tone a bit too close to when Quatre went mad for comfort.   
She spinned the bottle. It landed on VW.   
"Well, perhaps we should make some rules." Airea said   
"I second that." VW replied.   
"Nope. Too late now." Wu Fei said.   
Airea kissed VW on the cheek.   
"That's cheating!" Duo called.   
"No it's not. Never said how you had to." VW told him. "My turn!"   
She spined the bottle. It landed on Dorothey.   
"Airea? Are you sure you didn't leave you ethics on the kicten floor?" VW asked her.   
"Honest, I'm drawing names from a basket! This is not done on perpose." Airea replied.   
"Ok." Dorothey said. VW kissed her on the cheek.   
"My turn!" Dorothey said.   
She spun the bottle and it landed on ::Aurthoress draws name from basket.:: Heero!   
"I am not kissing the eyebrow girl." Heero replied.   
"You have to. Just do a cheek kiss." VW said.   
"Fine." Heero gave Dorothey a cheek kiss.   
"Now go, others want a turn to." Airea said.   
Heero spined the bottle::Aurthoress draws name from basket.::VW.   
"Wow I get to kiss the spandex guy. VW said scarcastly.   
" I will, I will!" was a heard cry. Everyone looked around to see who was saying it. Heero and Airea's eyes were wide.   
"Rabid Heero Fans...." Airea said softly.   
Airea got up and ran to the door. She could be heard saying things along the line of"Out! Back!get out!!! Make your own fic! out!!!!!"   
She came back with her clothes partally hanging off her. There were cuts and bruises on the face and arms.   
"Fans very strong...." she said before she fell to her spot and wairly took up her ibook again.   
"Heero, VW, please..." She begged.   
"Fine." VW said. He pecked her cheek.   
VW spinned the bottle.::Aurthoress draws name from basket.::Noin.   
"I want to look at that basket." VW said.   
"Sure." Airea said.::Basket appers before VW.   
Vw looked at the basket at great lenth."Ok, so it's not fixed."   
She gave Noin a cheek kiss.   
Noin spinned the bottle.::Aurthoress draws name from basket.::Quatre!   
"Lucky..." Airea said under her breath.   
Quatre blushed as Noin kissed him softly on the forhead.   
"My turn." Quatre said.   
He spinned the bottle.::Aurthoress draws name from basket.::Wu fei.   
" I will not!" Wu Fei said.   
"Please don't call them!" Airea said, tears forming.   
"Who" Wu Fei asked, but he couldn't be heard above the screams comming from outside.   
Airea ran to the door again and came back looking like she was going to fall any time. Her shirt was hanging off her sholder and there was a gash on her cheek.   
"Your and Quatre's fans." Airea said as she sat down and again took up her writing.   
"I have fans?" Wu fei asked confused.   
Airea just moaned.   
Quatre looked at Airea and stole a cheek kiss when Wu fei wasn't looking.   
"Winner! How dare you!" Wu Fei sputtered, his face red."J-J-J-Justice!!!"   
"Just spin Wu Fei." Sally told him.   
Wu fei spined. ::Aurthoress draws name from basket.::Sally.   
He blinked. "I can do that."   
"You have. Very lately." Sally said suggestively as she kissed him deeply.   
"I can watch this." Duo said, earning him the same from Hilde.   
Airea looked at the other couples. "Don't even think of it. You can make-out later." She said.   
The two couples seperated and Sally spun the bottle.::Aurthoress draws name from basket.::WC.   
"Your kinda cute!" She said as she kissed him firmly on the lips, causing both Airea and Wu Fei to be angry.   
WC looked at his befuttled friend.(angry)   
He spun the bottle.::Aurthoress draws name from basket.::Catherine.   
"Your right Sally, he is kinda cute." And she did the same thing Sally did.But this time is was Airea and Dorothey who were mad.   
Catherine spun the bottle::Aurthoress draws name from basket.::Treize.   
"Peck or die." Lady Une said. She clearly wasn't going to tollerate any more.   
"Eh...ok." She pecked Treize on the cheek.   
Treize spun the bottle. ::Aurthoress draws name from basket.::Hilde.   
Duo sent sparks at treize as he kissed Hilde a little more deeply then he should have.   
Airea looked at Lady Une."I have a predection to make." She announced.   
"You've been reading star charts, and Tarot cards again. Haven't you?" VW asked.   
"Yes, but that's not the point. I predict Treize is sleeping on the couch tonight." Airea said.   
VW looked at Lady Une. "Eather that or he'll be hurting in the morning." She said.   
"True" Airea agreed   
"I'm rolling now."Hilde said.::Aurthoress draws name from basket.::Death music is heard::Lady Une.   
"Eep!"Hilde said   
"lady you will not hurt my gal!Just a peck now. Heero, back me up here."::Heero takes out gun::   
"Fine"Lady said.She pecked her on the cheek.   
"My turn." She spun the bottle.::Aurthoress draws name from basket.::Zecks.   
"I trust you Lady, but do not betray my trust." Noin said.   
Lady kissed Zecks softly.   
Zecks spinned the bottle.::Aurthoress draws name from basket.::Duo!   
All:Look at Airea.   
Airea:Look, I'm drawing them, Blame Murphry!   
Zecks kissed Duo on the cheek.Duo rolled the bottle::Aurthoress draws name from basket.::AJ!   
"So I'm supposed to let the Hair braid guy kiss me?" AJ asked increduiously.   
"Ash, please, just do it." Airea said, dread in her eyes.   
But the crowds had returned. Airea ran off once again. Duo fans were largest in number.She came back with much of her long skirt gone. it was now rather skimpy. Plus there was a cut on her forhead.   
"AJ, will you please..."Airea groaned.   
"Um...sorry about that Airea." she let Duo kiss her on the cheek.   
Then she went::Aurthoress draws name from basket.::Relena.   
"WHAT!!No way!"AJ cried.   
"Not again!!" Airea ran off again to the door.   
When she came back she was rapped in a bloody sheet. And look like she had wanted to let the fans in at the end. Relena fans can be the most vicious."I'm changing and taking a shower. VW, would you mind writing for me?" She said.   
"Not at all." VW asked.   
"Thanks. Sally?" She asked.   
Saly looked at her.   
"I think I hurt my arm, would you come to?" She said.   
"Of course."   
She and Sally dissappered up the stair way.   
"Ok. Let's get going. Here's the basket..Your going to have to AJ."   
"Fine...."She kissed Relena on the cheek.   
"My turn now." Relena said softly.::Aurthoress draws name from basket.::Hilde.   
She and Hilde did thier 'Best friend' Kiss.   
Airea walked in. Her arm was in a sling, but she looked better. She was wearing a dress with a shoet skirt, and hanging sleaves.   
"Thanks for taking over for me VW. I twisted my arm, but I'm ok." She started writing again.   
"That was fun. Whats next?" Hilde asked.   
"For Airea's sake, nothing that involves fans."Relena said   
Quatre read of the list. This sounds fairly safe. 'Savenger hunt."   
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>   
I finally got it out!!!!!!! Ya!!!!!!!!!!!!I'm defating my writers block, it isn't fun. But I'm doing it. SEND IDEAS!!! Later!   
R&R please!!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
